


Stuck On You

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's after the siren gets to them both. They apologize, make up in a brotherly fashion, then... Get into the car, and make up in a not-so-brotherly fashion.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr mirror [here](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/41268398142/stuck-on-you)!

It's after the siren gets to them both. They apologize, make up in a brotherly fashion, then... Get into the car, and make up in a not-so-brotherly fashion.

Sam ends up with the passenger's seat completely reclined, back arching up away from the leather and his arms bent back behind the headrest. Dean hovers over him, moaning obscenities and fisting both his hands in Sam's hair.

It's too much for either of them, but Dean holds on longer. Sam cums inside him, Dean's teeth digging into his jawline.

Dean's moans fall into whimpers, tiny hitches of caught breath and choked-back curses that melt into Sam's neck. He keeps fucking himself on his brother, cock pressed  between their stomachs when he grabs one of Sam's hands and pulls it to himself. Dean wraps his fingers over Sam's and over his dick, groaning when he's finally getting enough friction.

Dean's head hits the roof of the Impala, his hips still rolling as evenly as he can manage. The entire car is rocking, and he grins to himself around a gasp; they might get caught if they don't finish up and get out of there.

Sam knows it too, and even though Dean’s riding him too hard for it to be comfortable anymore, he still wants to give his brother what he wants. His own cum leaks back out over his cock and his thighs and smears over Dean’s as well, but he keeps jerking him off. He won’t leave Dean hanging, especially after having practically been replaced earlier in the day.

It’s important brother bonding, he thinks.

He’s still relieved when Dean finally cums, though, even if it means Dean is crying out directly into his ear and tightening up around him and taking him a million miles past his limit. Dean collapses on top of him as he tries to catch his breath, which leaves their stomaches stuck together. It’s kind of gross, honestly, but he laughs along with Dean, breathless and suffocating on the smell of sex.

**Author's Note:**

> haha that's a pretty gross joke i made with the title isn't it  
> this is bad and i feel bad tbh i dont actually know why i'm posting this oops


End file.
